


Coffeeshop Hijinks

by vindiya



Category: Marvel (Movies), Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, norsekink, or well fluffish anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The up point of her day was when he breezed in for a latte. It probably didn't hurt she thought he was freaking hot as hell and brightened up the weird intimate ambiance the place seemed so dead set on stealing from Starbucks with it's dim lights and dark furniture.</p><p>Fill for a prompt at Norsekink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawr_balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_balrog/gifts).



> Full norsekink prompt: starring Eternal Student!Loki and Darcy The Best Barista Ever! Pretty much Loki/Darcy is my new favorite OTP and there's not enough of it in the world, and coffee shop AU always hits the spot. I'm thinking it's thesis season and Loki has pretty much forgotten about ever sleeping again. Maybe it's complicated by Odinson Family Drama or maybe it's not, but the point is Darcy's magical soy latte skillz get Loki through some bitchiness hard times.
> 
> ETA: +50 if this is crossed over with Avengers. Does that even require saying?

Things were seriously sucking. The milk frother was all over the place working as described for one drink and being a pissy excuse for a machine when it decided not to. The thing was probably clogged with bits of dried dairy and Darcy just knew she was going to get lucky and have to clean the thing out before she could go home. She glanced over at her little troll of a boss and rolled her eyes, yet another girl at the local college turned him down for her number.

It was almost laughable how much time the jerk spent hitting on customers as opposed to running the joint. Then it also spoke to why things like this happened as she watched the poor new girl get covered in the very bits of dried dairy she'd expected to have to clean out of the machine and foamy milk. Giving the girl a rueful smile and tossing her a couple paper towels, she nodded toward the bathroom and mouthed that she'd take care of it.

The girl gave her a grateful look and scurried off just in time for the troll to come over and inspect the remains of the disaster.

"What the hell happened here?" Her boss asked standing over her.

He wasn't exactly a troll not in stature. But oh god he was the meanest and biggest jerk she'd ever worked for. It made her miss the days of her internship with Jane back before she'd gotten some awesome funding and couldn't take Darcy with her to continue working. Feeling bad Jane had worked it out with the school that Darcy would still get her six credits, but finishing school had required a bit of an extra financial help once her scholarship wasn't renewed despite meeting every single criteria necessary to continue receiving the assistance.

"You don't take very good care of the equipment is what happened," she quipped cleaning up the mess, her hands full of sopping wet paper towels that she dumped in the trash and turned her attention to the guys whose drink obviously was ruined. "Sorry about that, what were having?"

The guy said something about peppermint and she nodded getting to work on replacing it. She could feel her boss seething at her for ignoring him and generally not respecting him, but she couldn't be bothered to care. Besides she knew he couldn't fire her, who would do inventory if he fired her?

She handed the finished drink over the counter and glanced at the clock. Three hours until her shift was over for the day. It was one of the rare days she could slip out early.

And then _he_ walked in. He strode to the counter and gave the new girl a dark look before rattling off his semi-complicated order and Darcy rolled her eyes.

She set to work annoyed. If anything, it was a testament to how long she'd been working there when she put it together without too much of a hitch. There might have been a tiny extra drip of espresso in his soy latte but he wouldn't be able to tell with all the toffee and hazelnut syrup he'd asked for.

"Thanks Darce." The girl said handing off half his meager tip so that the boss man wouldn't see.

"If he comes in again just let me handle him. He was beyond rude." Darcy offered as she went about wiping down cleaned blenders and the milk pitchers.

All the while, she was aware that he had taken up the table by the window, a notebook in front of him and a couple printed out articles. Once the day slowed down, she gave herself a moment to actually see the man's face for future reference. But oh god he had such a lovely face. High cheekbones, angular, and a freaking perfect profile. Not cool. Why did all the assholes have to be like the most handsome specimens of mankind?

As if hearing her he looked up and his gaze swung to her. Dark green and fabulous and unless she was totally off her rocker he was amused by something. He nodded, took a sip, of the drink she'd made him like twenty minutes ago ( _I hope its cold jerkface_ , she thought) and nodded a smirk on his lips as he went back to work.

She had a feeling he'd just decided something in that moment and she had an awful feeling that she was going to have much more interesting time around there in the near future.

She'd be right, as usual.


	2. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wow. Thank you everyone who has read for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks. And just I don't know what to say. As promised here is chapter two finished somewhat earlier than I anticipated. Chapter three I hope to have out before next weekend but I am not entirely sure how feasible that is, but I'll try. And I think it might end up being longer than three chapters I'll know for sure once I finish the next chapter. Enjoy.

He became a regular much to Darcy's annoyance. True to her word, though every time he came in she took care of his order personally. Ironically, he d decided that his order was to be something of a test of her patience and her skills. Please. It was enough the troll had taken a notice to how she took care of this weird college guy.

She'd figured out college after he'd left behind one of his ever present article printouts; highlights and margin notes everywhere. One glance at the title and she'd decided that he was into some heavy stuff. Some science field or other. All she knew is it was beyond her rather normal understanding of the basis as taught to her throughout her public school years.

Still she couldn't quite ignore the fact that he'd sort of become the high point of her day in that place. She sort of looked forward to his insane latte concoctions and making them. Hell she'd even duplicated them a few times for herself although she was pretty sure that the souped up cinnamon dolce latte was her favorite. It was probably the hint of cocoa powder that he'd had her add but whatever, she liked it and it was becoming her daily freebie for break.

Weeks passed and she noticed that he was becoming more frazzled. His arms growing fuller of textbooks, folders and notebooks each time he came in. It was only when he came in and his order was surprisingly simple that Darcy realized just how out of control things had gotten in the last few weeks. For a moment, she forgot what she was doing and the soymilk came up dangerously high in the pitcher before she recovered.

 _Oh god please don’t let him have seen that._ She thought glancing up through the veil of eyelashes to see him grinning at her before he moved away.

Childishly she made a face at his back, her eyes following him as he moved toward his usual table by the window. His things spread out over the table and what didn’t fit sat on the chair, waiting until he needed it.

Darcy glanced at the clock. She hadn’t taken her break yet and she was about to tell the troll, when a bit burly guy came in the door. He was freaking gorgeous she noted as he paused, blue eyes taking in the room before spotting whom he was looking for.

“Brother,” he called exuberantly.

Darcy followed his line of sight and grinned. _Well look at that karma is a bitch after all_ , she thought as her eyes fell on her _favorite_ customer. He was even more tense than when he’d walked in and it took some effort for her not to feel entirely sorry for him.

She turned back to work, her earlier thoughts put on hold with this development. Grabbing a rag she started wiping down tables as far away as she could and moving forwards. Her senses alert to find out what exactly put Mister Mysterious on edge. And it didn’t hurt to try and look like she was simply minding her own business by cleaning off tables instead of actually eavesdropping.

“Come home, Loki. Mother and Father wish it. Father said he’d let your actions go forgotten.” The blonde whispered of sorts.

Obviously, he didn’t have much clue about indoor voices because Darcy could still hear him a few tables away regardless of if she’d been trying to eavesdrop or not. She snuck a glance at Loki; his expression was tight, almost like he was fighting not to react in any way.

“Please, brother. It can’t be easy for you.” There were so many implied meanings in that whisper that Darcy wasn’t sure which to start with. But she definitely heard the “out here” meaning.

“I will not. Not until Father has reassessed his position,” Loki said just barely even as he spat out the word father with enough acid to melt skin.

Both men fell silent and eventually the blonde left. All the while Darcy continued working trying to appear for the life of her like she hadn’t been listening in the whole time.

“That’s a truly nasty habit you have. I hope you don’t eavesdrop on all of your customers private conversations,” Loki said his green eyes icy as they found hers.

Affronted she dropped the rag and settled her hands on her hips, “It wasn’t like he made much attempt to be subtle.” She muttered a hand motioning after the man that just left.

His mouth pressed into a dark smile, “And yet you couldn’t help yourself.”

“Drink your boring latte, Loki,” She muttered stalking off, trying to figure out if she’d really just put that much emphasis on the word boring or not in describing his drink.

So much for making small talk over break. She shrugged her shoulders, told her boss she was going on break and proceeded to make that heavenly cinnamon dolce god of a latte Loki had introduced her to weeks ago as she took a seat and plugged herself into her iPod. Her head bobbed to the beat of “I Can’t Stay Away” as she sipped her drink, pleasantly unaware of anything else going on. Not even the chaos behind the counter as the troll took advantage of momentary absence to terrorize the newer employees.

After about ten minutes a shadow dropped over her. Pulling an earbud from her ear she looked up to find Loki looking down at her; impatience written on his face.

“What?”

“Have you by any chance found a scientific article in the last f-”

Darcy held up a hand to quiet him, which he did not appear to like at all, and stood annoyance on her face as she slipped behind the counter and retrieved the article. She held it out and he took it.

“I thought you might find that particular creation enjoyable,” he said with a smirk playing on his lips as he left, leaving Darcy slightly dumbfounded for a moment.

 _Why that cheeky bastard_.


	3. Ad Infinitum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter three is definitely not the last chapter. As it seems I'm having way too much fun with this and the characters decided they needed way more than three chapters to develop naturally. _sigh_ Chapter four is already in the works and stuff. So enjoy.

“You’re kidding.”

"Jane would I ever lie to you,” Darcy asked pushing the phone into her shoulder as she stirred her macaroni.

“Well no. But still he actually said that he thought you’d like that one?” Darcy rolled her eyes in amusement. Leave it to Jane to fixate on that point alone.

“Yeah, no big deal.” She said shrugging even though Jane couldn’t see, “So how’s your project coming along now that someone is finally paying attention and giving you money to pursue it.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Darcy wondered not for the first time if something interesting had just appeared to Jane’s vision at the observatory. Some new piece of data that she couldn’t quite quantify or describe but nonetheless took her former mentors breath away.

“Jane?”

“Oh sorry. I wish I could tell you. But there’s all these binding confidentiality agreement terms that won’t let me. I swear it is utterly amazing. And the evidence I’m gathering for the project and its potential is astounding.”

Darcy smiled, “I can just imagine. You sound like you found the biggest chocolate bar in the universe.”

“That’s a passable analogy.”

The timer went off and Darcy shut off the burner and finished with the rest of the instructions for the cheese sauce. Not the finest dinner she’s ever been treated to, but it was way better than cup of noodles and water. That alone was something she didn’t miss from her work with Jane, all her meals were pop tarts and cup of noodles. There was never anything else to eat in that place and that was with her doing the shopping.

“Hey Darce, I’ll call you tomorrow. Things just got a bit busy here.” A few beeps sounded in the background in that 'you-better-pay-attention-to-me sense' emphasizing Jane's need to go.

“Yeah okay. Bye Jane.” Clicking the off button on the handset, she dumped a good portion of her dinner onto a plate and sat down at her small kitchen table. Her laptop was still open to her Google search for Loki. The majority of the hits were for some hot shot rich kid but there weren’t any photos to go with the information. The other's were for a Norse God and that made her snort because like hell she was talking to a God in the trolls coffee shop.

She wasn’t surprised by the lack of pictures though, the guy’s parents could probably bribe the paparazzi to keep his photos off the internet. Besides like some rich kid would go to school in New Mexico. She snorted, that was so unlikely she felt ridiculous even thinking about it. Still as she ate she kept coming back to the possibility that it was true. It wasn’t like it was entirely impossible since it was sort of the case with her. Granted she’d only found out who her dad was shortly before Jane left town with her sparkly new private and highly anonymous funding with confidentiality clauses coming out of its butt.

She fiddled around a bit more with a few of the sights with really bare bones profiles of this Loki Odinson before she moved onto searching for online courses she could take and transfer to Culver University in an effort to graduate. Her dinner forgotten when community college after community college failed to have a course comparable to the one she needed to fill that last dumb requirement that even Jane’s fortuitous internship couldn’t cover.

\--

The lab was quiet. Peaceful if he were really one to care about that sort of thing for any amount of time. In all honesty, he preferred the lab at this hour. No inane chatter about weekend plans or missing vials. His lips quirked at that, ah yes poor little Susan and her missing vials. Just for fun maybe he should return those before he completely ruined her thesis project.

Reaching under his workstation and into the cabinet he kept locked at all times he removed the rack of vials. Picking one up Loki examined the green fluid inside. It lit up like some sort of self-combusting light bulb, beams of green light falling in waves against the table and the equipment before him.

“I knew it. You don’t leave anything alone. Everything is here simply for you to play with.” A small blonde woman yelled coming into the room and attempting to snatch the vial from his hand. 

She was too slow as he pulled his hand back, bored with her anger. This had been a running game for far too long and he was growing tired of her same trite expressions of annoyance. Carefully he slid the vial back into the rack and continued to ignore her. Her words creating the white noise as he turned his attention back to his work. 

At this point, he didn’t actually need to come in such late hours to check on progress. As anticipated, the experiment was progressing as his models had predicted. It was more of his way of settling after spending hours poring over source material. It was as natural for him as ordering preposterous coffee creations intended to confound the dark haired barista behind the counter. A barista who so far seemed more than capable of keeping up with his ridiculous requests and even further capable of making them actually taste much better than he’d anticipated when he’d put the flavors together. That was becoming a bit trying, no matter how much amusement he’d gotten out of her momentary confusion at his particularly simple drink order that afternoon.

“You’re not even listening to me.”

Looking up Loki schooled his face into a mask of feigned surprise. Pretending for a moment as if he’d forgotten her presence although he never could quite the escape the knowledge of others nearby. “You’re still here Susan. I thought you had left now that you had your vials back.”

She huffed and grabbed the wire rack of vials. They jangled dubiously before settling, she returned them to her station, and she marched from the room. He could practically see her anger rolling off her as she went and his grin returned.

\--

Darcy was ready for him when Loki walked into the café the next afternoon. She didn’t give him a chance to order. She tapped in a few different things on the register and pushed a completed latte across the small counter to him. He wasn’t the only one capable of playing this game. And this drink was one she’d been messing with most of the morning since the troll had called out.

“Try it. If you don’t like it the replacement is free.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is actually an extension of this chapter, but it was already getting fairly long and I know that after awhile I just want things to progress so that's why I broke it up the way I did. Plus I'm pretty fond of Darcy's last words in this chapter. They feel right for a chapter break.


	4. Unanticipated Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less written for Watch. It is entirely from Loki's PoV and I really hope I didn't kill him. As mentioned before this is basically a continuation of the last chapter hence why it was so much quicker to come out. Oh and Darcy and Loki finally have a conversation that doesn't include him accusing her of eavesdropping.

Loki looked at the girl. Her name tag telling him her name was Darcy. He’d never bothered with looking before. It hadn’t seemed important despite her personally handling his regular visits. She was just someone to toy with before he settled into his work. How unfortunate that it was quickly becoming a bit of a bore as she refused to be unbalanced by his games. 

The smirk on her lips was interesting though and as he thought about her challenge a smirk of his own answered her.

“I accept.” He murmured picking up the paper cup and turned to go.

“One more thing,” She started making him pause, he could hear how positively amused she was and her self-assuredness that he wouldn’t be able to do whatever she was going to say next, “If you do like it, I’ll give you a free drink tomorrow if you can name flavor in it.”

Loki’s smirk spread. She thought she could keep up with him, well then let the games begin. If nothing else, she might provide a useful distraction from his brothers’ constant phone calls and the stress of his thesis. He didn’t have high hopes for how long she could entertain him, but he’d already thought himself bored with her and then she did this.

Oh yes it might be worth seeing where this road lead.

He settled into his usual table and spread his things out across the cream colored laminate. A notebook by his right hand a clean page waiting for notes and partial quotes that were useful toward his final write-up. Several printed articles stacked before him and a green highlighter lying next to them. His tablet still stashed within his bag waiting for the inevitable moment that he would decide to actually put his musings to his draft.

He glances at his drink an eyebrow quirking almost as if questioning just what was inside the beverage. He could feel her watching, waiting to see how he reacts. Her way of determining if he liked it or not, he assumed. Picking up the cup, he bought it to his lips and sniffed before tasting it. And would surprises never cease with this girl. It was actually passable (better than but he had a reputation to uphold even if she didn’t know that).

He kept his face passive as he set the cup back down and went back to his studies. His hand scribbling out notes, a careful glance around the café and he removed his hand from the pen entirely and turning his attention fully to the articles the pen scribbling out what he found pertinent in shorthand. 

It was both infinitely easier and quicker.

“Well?” A voice asked pulling him out of his work and his right hand reflexively grabbing the pen to stop its individual movement.

“Well what?” He responded looking up at his toy. Her eyes flicked to the pen he’d set down on the notebook and then back to him a large grin forming as she sat down across from him. Annoyance rippling through him that she would so quickly assume he wanted her company.

“The drink? And don’t say you didn’t like it. You’ve been drinking it.” She crossed her arms over her chest and he noticed that she wasn’t wearing her red apron anymore. His eyes flicked to the clock behind the counter, she was no longer on duty.  
He smirked. “Do you spend much of your time watching your patrons?”

“Just the interesting ones, like that dude over there,” she motioned toward an older man clearly in some form of business near the back wall, “He’s been trying to con Lissa into free coffees for the last hour. But he’s pretty much only trying because he likes watching her blush like she’s twelve and it makes her gape.” 

Loki found her assessment no matter how astute intriguing. It wasn’t often he came across another person who could read people with any form of aptitude. Coupled with her rather interesting idea that they were playing a game (again another adroit assessment) and he was beginning to confirm that she would indeed be worth seeing how much further their little game would go. What other surprises did she have up her sleeve?

“You’re stalling Loki. Name ‘em or you’re paying tomorrow.” She was picking at her finger nails almost like she was bored. And her informal tone was grating on his nerves that was twice she’d addressed him by first name. If she knew who he was she wouldn’t be so careless about it. Not so flippant like he merely another patron to befriend. 

Leaning back he pressed his fingers together, silently watching her. His smirk from before returning as her interest rose. Predictable as it was, it was still nice. 

“Nutmeg, cinnamon, dash of vanilla, toffee syrup, and cocoa powder unless I’m much mistaken Miss Lewis.” He rattled off ticking each on off mentally as he went down the line, “And to be thorough Espresso and soymilk.”

For a moment she was silent and he wondered if she had expected to actually trip him up. Not that it was hard to determine the flavors, he merely picked them from her mind well the last one anyway, he’d missed that one in the drink. It was extremely subtle in the grand scheme of the whole latte, and he liked winning too much to really care that he’d cheated her out of a free beverage.

But she smiled after a moment and he was intrigued, she was so flexible. He got the impression Darcy enjoyed winning as much as he did, but she was flexible. Losing with grace and even taking pleasure in his besting her in her own game.

“Very good. See you tomorrow.” And with that she was standing up to leave, retrieving her messenger bag from the floor and her iPod from her pocket as she walked out the café’s door. He watched her go entirely amused, she was something else entirely. He flicked two fingers as a cab splashed water up over the curb and watched her freeze as the water hit her. Her shoulders stiffening in anger and he laughed to himself. Yes she was fun. And he was relaxed once more as he returned back to his work. As used to stress as he was he could not deny how she seemed to help him make continuing to work to closing much easier not only on his mind but on his stomach as well as he had less need for another latte.

She had another drink ready for him the next afternoon and the one after that. The game following the same patter as the first day. She’d quiz him when she got off and when he unfailingly named everything he’d drank she left. It was a welcome pattern of sorts, except that he was wasting time that was better spent on his thesis. 

On the fifth day of the new game Loki didn’t go to the café, preferring instead to lock himself in the library and catch up on what work he had failed to complete because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I let him and his family keep their demi-god powers because well it's Marvel and powered characters without powers seems really weird in my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to touch on the nine realms or anything like that. But they are _so_ a business tychoon family as far as the story is concerned.


	5. Thor Asks a Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait for the next chapter. I'm a little swamped with RL junk so I'll be updating a bit slower for the time being. Don't fret though there is more coming. 
> 
> I should mention this hasn't been beta'd, I have given it a couple quick looks and changed/corrected things. There is one section that is entirely brand new and not double checked since I had to correct an issue I had where I head hopped from Loki to Darcy which is apparently a fiction no-no according to one of my writing professors. I hope everyone enjoys though.

Loki didn’t return to the café for two days and was amused to note that there was no drink waiting for him when he reached the counter. She looked somewhere between annoyed and relieved. That threw him; he was not used to someone caring for his well-being. Truthfully, the only people who cared were his mother and Thor typically. 

He ordered his drink; it was a ridiculous concoction of strawberry, French vanilla and white chocolate that he doubted even she could make taste decent no matter how good she was and waited. Her back turned as she mixed the syrups into the beverage. What was she thinking as she worked? It was tempting to look, see what exactly had her so bothered; not that he actually cared. That would be a stretch; he didn’t have time for that sort of thing.

His fingers brushed hers as he took his cup from her and for one moment, he thought he saw her smile. He went to work at his table shortly after that. Only looking up when he felt his brother enter the café. Rolling his eyes Loki continued working feigning that he hadn’t noticed and then paid quite a bit of attention when Thor skipped approaching him immediately and went to the counter. 

Darcy’s expression was bright and chipper for Thor and for a fraction of a second, Loki was jealous. He shouldn’t have been surprised, every woman seemed to melt at the sight of his brother. It was terribly predictable but still disgusting to watch. That thought squashed the momentary jealousy. There was nothing to be jealous of, if she was too dumb to actually see through physical charm then that was her problem not his.

He lifted the latte to his lips and took a sip ignoring the taste as it went down. (It wasn’t as awful as he’d thought it would be. Not as good as some of the other drinks she’d made him but not as bad as anticipated.) He frowned and put the cup down intent on ignoring it until he left when he would throw it away.

Thor sat down and Loki continued to ignore his brother’s presence, occasionally marking a line of pertinent information while Thor sipped his coffee waiting. It was almost pathetic that the buffoon had enough patience to wait Loki out. Only when he heard Darcy snorting at his childish behavior that he looked up. His eyes meeting Darcy’s across the room and holding her gaze for a moment before she turned away and busied herself with cleaning something behind the counter.

“I’m uninterested in whatever you have to say you oaf. Leave.” He muttered darkly.

Thor looked hurt by Loki’s words but Loki did not bother to study the expression as it shifted into one of impassivity. Attention on his work again Loki waited for the inevitable moment that Thor would take another sip of his coffee and made a small swiveling motion with his index and middle fingers of his left hand, the coffee in the cup responding to the motion and splashing up over the edge and dripping onto Thor’s white business shirt.

“That is unfair brother,” Thor bellowed in both surprise and pain as the undoubtedly hot coffee made contact with his skin.

Loki grinned but continued to ignore his brother. Ten minutes passed and his attention as finally drawn by Darcy demanding to go home early. When her boss nodded in the affirmative, he watched as she disappeared into the back room and then strode out of the café without so much as a backward glance. 

He watched her moved down the sidewalk and clenched his jaw his pen tracing out a pattern of runes on his paper without thinking and he watched her trip as the sidewalk shifted ever so slightly under her feet.

Thor was giving him a hard look when he turned his attention away from the girl. He rolled his eyes again and went back to his articles. There were so many articles always, his reference list as massive and most might not even get used in the end but he liked to be thorough.

“That was unnecessary.” 

Loki never looked at Thor's face but he could sense his disapproval. He so loved all people. It would not surprise Loki in the slightest to learn that he had taken up vigilante activities one day.

"She did not deserve such treatment. She only made me coffee," Thor admonished and Loki could barely hold back a snarl. Leave it to Thor to assume that Loki's actions were the result purely of his brother’s existence. However, it seemed the remark was more to make Loki meet his eyes than anything else. Thor simply beamed.

"What do you want? Surely you've come to understand my answer on returning home." His voice soft despite the venom attached to the word home.

"I came to invite you to accompany me out tonight. I wish for you to meet someone." 

Quiet settled over them as Loki stared at his work intently. He did not have time for some mislead idea of gallivanting through local color. It was enough that he'd had to take up this realms idea of magic as his main pursuit. It wasn't anywhere near as interesting as what he could do with his magic but it filled time that he now had far too much of. 

“Please brother, it would mean a great deal to me if you did this.” Thor pleaded his blue eyes expressing just what it would mean to him if Loki would agree.

In an effort to avoid, getting himself banned from the café Loki blew out a long suffering sigh and nodded once. “Fine, but I shall leave the moment I get bored.”

Thor beamed, “Of course, brother.” 

They sat in silence for another five minutes as Thor finished his coffee. He placed a small card on the table between them and said he would be going. Loki ignored him for the most part happy to have his silence back. The card held the name of the restaurant he was expected to show up for dinner and the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have written myself into a slight mythological pickle. I have stated that Darcy's google searches do turn up Wikipedia entries for Loki. At the same time having Loki aware of his god/demi-god nature sort of ruins the idea of him being a perpetual student. I have an idea of how to fix it which involves Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki (possibly The Warriors Three and Lady Sif) being driven out of Asgard at some point in history and Odin in his infinite wisdom periodically erases the memories of his children to allow them to live relatively normal lives on Earth until they can return. But it isn't set in stone so if anyone as any other suggestions I am more than open, just leave it in a comment to the story. Thanks everyone for being awesome and continuing to read this story.


End file.
